


Before The First Date

by FanficsbyVe



Category: Bloodborne, Dark Souls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 08:37:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5915050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficsbyVe/pseuds/FanficsbyVe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A modern-day smut fic about how Artorias and Ciaran started dating, because nothing ever follows convention when you're both Knights of Gwyn. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before The First Date

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based on the universe of CalSantiago's Hotspring Souls! and Slice of Souls!

“So… Excited to be here, Artorias?”

Artorias only nodded, feeling a bit too nervous to actually talk. He looked over his bedroom, trying to process what was going to take place here. Tonight, on his 21st birthday, he was going to have sex for the first time and that idea both excited and frightened him. 

It wasn’t that he had specifically planned on this. It was all Ciaran’s idea. Since they were now equals in the workplace rather than mentor and student and, in her words, he “shaped up nicely into his twenties”, she had offered. One, she stated, because she was currently single and very horny. Two, he was now cute enough and old enough to consider. Three, she wanted him to finally shut up about the recent breakup with his girlfriend. 

Frankly, she had a point with that last one. After all, he and Dusk, his girlfriend of the last two years, had broken up a few weeks ago. While the breakup wasn’t particularly sad as they had simply not been compatible, it hadn’t been a party either. Dusk was the first girlfriend he’d ever had and it was unpleasant to lose a relationship. 

He hadn’t considered to start dating again. Other than feeling awkward with girls due to his enormous height, he didn’t much care about dating in general. Besides, he had plenty to do as a newly appointed Knight of Gwyn and as such, he wasn’t planning to be intimately involved with a woman for a long time. That was, until tonight.

While celebrating his 21st birthday with the Knights of Gwyn and the other members of the royal guards, he had broken away from the party to enjoy his first legal beer. Ciaran had joined him and a few beers, congratulations and a sad monologue later, she had offered to go back to his place after the party for a onetime romp in the sheets.

Before he even thoroughly realized it, he had accepted. He didn’t see why not. He’d had a crush on his attractive former mentor since he was seventeen. Back then, it would have been taboo, but now he was an adult too, she was only three years older than him and she was no longer his superior. Besides, if he was going to lose his virginity, he’d rather have it be with someone he genuinely cared about and really wanted to be there as well. He trusted Ciaran blindly and couldn’t think of anyone he’d be more comfortable with.

Still, as he stepped inside his room at the dorm while she closed the door behind him, he felt nervous beyond words. While he wasn’t exactly oblivious when it came to sex, he was inexperienced while Ciaran had a few previous partners. He wanted her to have as good a time as he did and he seriously hoped he was up to the task. 

He felt a hand on his. “Having second thoughts?”

The Abysswalker nearly jumped at her touch, but decided he might as well be honest. “N-no, but I am a bit nervous. You know, first time for me and all…”

She chuckled in response. “I know. Don’t you worry about a thing. Just let me do most of the work. I know what I like anyway.”

Artorias quietly hoped she didn’t see his relieved sigh. With a renewed sense of confidence, he allowed her to lead him to the bed. He sat down there when she motioned him to. She stepped back, smiling at him.

“Ready for a show, Arty?” 

He nodded eagerly and without wasting a moment, Ciaran started to remove her jacket. Soon, her shoes, shirts and pants followed, in the most agonizingly slow manner. He didn’t complain though, feeling thrilled and a little shy that she was doing this little striptease just for him. 

He could feel his mouth water at the sight of her toned abs and long shapely legs. A hint of generous cleavage was already peeking out of a surprisingly girly bra that he was sure she didn’t usually wear to work. Not that she looked bad to him in a sport’s bra either. He always thought she had an amazing body. Except now he was going to see it in full detail. 

After an eternity, Ciaran finally got to remove her bra. She casually dropped it on the floor, standing there with her chest out and a hand on her hip as if to give him a good look. Artorias happily obliged. He was no stranger to breasts, but hers were glorious. They were rather large and shapely, but not too much so with succulent pink nipples. He instantly decided it was the most beautiful sight he’d seen in his life and he cursed the fact he was sitting here on the bed, unable to touch them.

His lover for the night wasn’t done yet. Soon, her hands slipped down to her panties and not taking her blue eyes off his, she slowly slipped it off. The Abysswalker could only watch enraptured as her womanhood came into view. She smirked at him, using her fingers to part the lips, leaning back a little to give him a proper view of it. 

“Like what you see?” 

Again, he nodded breathlessly and tried to ignore the uncomfortable tightness in his pants. She simply grinned, flicking the panties aside, before approaching him. For a moment, Artorias thought of scampering back onto the bed, feeling more than a little overwhelmed by the situation. This was actually happening…

Soon, Ciaran had reached him. She leaned forward onto his knees, giving him a splendid close look at her chest, before starting to unbuckle his pants. His already aching, stiff member sprang from his boxershorts and she grinned. She then motioned him to open his legs and kneeled down. 

He didn’t protest when she took the condoms she made him buy earlier from his backpack and slipped one on. He preferred a safe encounter himself and he certainly wasn’t complaining about her hands running down his member. Every touch made him shudder and grow harder, but that pleasant feeling was cut off by a faint sense of alarm when she suddenly ran her tongue across it.

Biting back a small groan of pleasure, he grabbed hold of her face, looking at her worriedly. “C-Ciaran… A-are you sure you can actually manage to…”

She gave him an annoyed look, perhaps for ruining the mood, but he felt he had to ask. One of the most obnoxious jokes people made about his height often correlated to the size of his genitals as well. While he had now learned to shrug off most jokes due to having heard them too many times, he wasn’t entirely sure about those. He honestly had no idea if he was above average or not, but he did want to be certain he didn’t end up causing pain or discomfort to his partner.

Thankfully, she seemed to understand and he whimpered as she squeezed him softly. “Relax, it’s a good size. More than good, in fact. Now sit back, Abysswalker, I’m going to give you a birthday to remember.”

He let out a relieved sigh, but didn’t even get the chance to answer her. Without hesitation, she returned her attention to his manhood. Her tongue slipped back out from between her full lips and she ran it over the head. She then kissed it, before running her tongue up the sides. 

Moaning softly, Artorias couldn’t do anything but watch enraptured. The feeling of her tongue against his erection was indescribable. He had never thought she would actually consider pleasuring him with her mouth and yet here she was, doing it out of her own volition. That was easily the single hottest thing he could think of. Soon he placed a hand on her head, trying to keep her close. 

Any other thoughts were quickly banned from his brain when she started to take him in. His fingers dug into the sheets as the heat of her mouth enveloped him. He forced himself not to buck his hips as she bobbed her head up and down. She used her hands to massage what she couldn’t fit. One of them went up to stroke his sac, before squeezing it softly, causing him to tilt his head back and groan loudly.

He was swiftly losing his senses with every stroke and lick and he soon felt a familiar pressure rising in his abdomen. He cursed, trying to pull back a little, but Ciaran was relentless. She increased her grip and continued her assault on the most sensitive part of his body. If anything, the Lord’s Blade seemed to enjoy his soft pleas and just when he thought he had found his voice again, she roughly ran her tongue over the head while squeezing his balls. 

That final motion did it for him. The knot in his stomach tightened and his vision went white. His body shook and he gasped for breath as he came violently. Ciaran’s tongue and lips helped him along, taking him for all he was worth, and had he not been sitting on a bed, his knees would have buckled. Not that he would’ve cared. All he knew was that right now, he was in heaven.

It seemed to take forever before Artorias finally regained his sensibilities. He was panting madly, still trembling. He was no stranger to orgasm, masturbating frequently in the past, but this was on a whole different level. It had been incredibly intense and left him far more spent than his own hands had.

That thought brought him back to unpleasant reality. He had already come… Before he and Ciaran even got to have sex…

He could feel her looking up to him and he felt even worse. He jerked back, frantically trying to remove the condom by himself. Whatever excitement he felt a minute ago was quickly disappearing. Instead, he felt like a failure.

“S-sorry… I…didn’t mean to…”

All he got in response was a smirk. “Shut up, Arty.”

Almost immediately, his jaw slapped shut again and he stared at her in confusion. Her expression turned gentler at seeing his uncertainty. She helped him remove the condom, chucking into nearby trashcan before sitting on his lap. 

“It’s your first time. I didn’t expect you to last long. Besides, we aren’t done yet…”

Artorias cocked his head in surprise at that. What did she mean with that? He had just taken himself out of the race. While he knew he’d eventually recover, he had no idea when that’d be. What should they do in the meantime?

He quickly found out when she started to tug at his shirt impatiently, sliding it over his head. She then yanked off his pants and boxers and tossed them off the bed. He blushed when she ran her hands over his abs, seemingly liking what she saw. 

“Such a sight for sore eyes. At least I get to touch these now.”

His eyes widened, before chuckling awkwardly. “So that’s why you had me train shirtless for the last two years?”

She simply grinned, before slipping off his lap again. For a second, he hoped she would kiss him, but he had no such luck. Instead, she crawled over to one of the pillows and lay down against it. He watched how she spread herself, giving him an unabashed look at her womanhood. 

“Take a good look. You might pick up some tricks for your future girlfriend.”

Before Artorias could even give her a questioning look, one of her hands snaked towards her more intimate flesh. He could only watch in utter fascination as she started to stroke it with two fingers in a languid motion. He could see how blood began to flow towards the lips, causing the area around it to flush a bright red. He swallowed and sat back in order to enjoy the spectacle.

Ciaran didn’t disappoint. A soft moan came from her mouth as she increased her rhythm. Her free hand played with a breast while she pressed her fingers against her slit. She kneaded the pliant flesh with practiced precision, running her hand up and down ever so lightly. He swore he could see a bit of wetness starting to form and he subconsciously licked his lips, completely entranced. 

His lover was far from done. After a while, she used her fingers to part her lower lips, reaching for the little bud above the opening. She started to trace around it in a circular motion, bucking her hips ever so slightly at the sensation. Her breathing started to become heavier, her breasts gently moved along with her chest every time she exhaled and her fingers glistened with the efforts of her stimulation.

One might think Artorias would feel left out at this display, but he felt it was quite the contrary. There was something rather intimate about being able to watch this. He somehow doubted many of her lovers got to see her like this. This vulnerable and unafraid to enjoy herself. That she trusted him enough to show this side of herself felt incredibly intimate, not to mention incredibly arousing.

Without thoroughly realizing it, one of his hands snaked down towards his hips. As they wrapped around his manhood, however, he paused for a moment and looked down, surprised. He had apparently gotten hard again, almost to the point it hurt, just from watching Ciaran like this.

He was not the only one who had noticed. Suddenly, Ciaran stopped what she was doing and sat up. A sense of disappointment flitted through him to see her abort her pleasurable activities so suddenly, but instead she smiled.

“Ah, looks like we’re back in business. Want to go for the good stuff now?”

He couldn’t help but notice how eager she sounded and he definitely wasn’t going to argue. He nodded, but as he did something else occurred to him. As badly as he wanted her, he then wondered how they should actually have sex. 

He hadn’t thought about it before, too excited about being able to have sex with a beautiful woman he adored. Yet now it fully hit them that the difference in size might be problematic. Ciaran, with her six feet, was by no means small, but he was a giant that was twice as large and thrice her weight. That would make a lot of positions rather difficult, to say the least.

Thankfully, she had thought about it as well. She pushed against his shoulders, making him lie on his back, before reaching over and pulled a new condom from his backpack. He hissed softly as she worked it over his erection, only to quickly be jerked back to reality when she straddled him. He let out a soft moan as she trailed her hands over his chest and belly, taking the time to admire him, but it was obvious she wasn’t content with looking for long. 

Without even giving him any time to process, she took hold of his manhood and lowered herself onto it. A loud groan escaped his mouth as he was enveloped by her. He forced himself to hold still, both for her sake and his own, afraid to come apart right away if he moved even an inch. 

Looking for a way to distract himself, his eyes turned to her breasts. He reached out, carefully caressing them and enjoying the feeling of them in his hands. Despite being a hardboiled military woman, her skin felt rather soft. He carefully cupped the pliant flesh, tracing his thumbs over the nipples. He smiled when she let out a pleased sigh, pressing her chest against his palms. 

Being inside of her felt amazing. Ciaran was warm and tight and being connected this way felt incredibly intimate. She seemed to feel the same way, having taken him in all the way and clearly enjoying the sensation it caused. This was only emphasized as she started to impatiently shift her hips. He carefully thrust into her in response, indicating that he was more than ready. 

She happily obliged, starting to move at a leisurely pace. He gasped, pleasure shooting up his spine. He roamed his hands across her body, letting her decide the rhythm for a while, taking in the wonderful new sensations he was experiencing. 

He loved being so close to Ciaran. She looked so beautiful like this, naked with their bodies joined. It was amazing to feel her frantic heartbeat against his fingertips and hear her soft breathing as she moved against him. He could feel her lower muscles contract around him with every small shift of her hips, the feeling so intense it made his head spin. 

She seemed to enjoy it as well. He could feel how she leaned into his touches, occasionally whimpering and moaning. She seemingly preferred to take the lead but she certainly didn’t complain when he thrust into her every once in a while. 

It wasn’t long before her movements grew more frantic. His hands grabbed onto her buttocks as she rolled her hips forward, riding him without shame. She let gravity do most of the work, forcing him in all the way to the hilt. A slight change of position had her gasp and her fingers dug into his chest as she worked herself over his manhood ever more recklessly. 

Before he thoroughly realized it, her hand had slipped between her legs. Once again, she started to stroke her clit. Almost immediately, her womanhood clamped down on him almost violently. He gritted his teeth, trying his best not to be too loud, as the familiar heat in his abdomen increased exponentially.

Then, without warning, she came. A low, hearty moan rang through the room and she bucked against him, trying to make the most of it. The sight of her and the increased pressure on his erection were enough to help him over the edge as well. Artorias could feel himself ejaculate once again, not even bothering to bite back a growl when his vision finally went white. 

He lay back, overtaken by the result of his first real sexual experience. It was near indescribable to him. He felt like he did after a long, glorious battle, plagued with the same fatigue and adrenaline rush afterwards. Yet it somehow felt much better too, far more relaxing and enchanting. It had been a lovely experience and he was happy to have been able to share it with Ciaran. 

His lover for the night had already recovered from her temporary high. She slid off him, letting him slip out of her. He felt a strange sense of loss at them parting again and he reached out to her. She collapsed next to him onto the bed, rolling over to him smiling. 

“Well, that was pretty good for a first time, huh?”

He smiled back, nodding. He meant it too. Things hadn’t exactly gone to plan here and there, but overall he enjoyed his first time having sex. Which, he realized, was in no small part thanks to Ciaran’s patience and attention. He couldn’t put the appreciation for that into words. 

They lay there for a few minutes in utter silence, before she let out a sigh. “Well, I guess I should clean up and get going again soon. Weekend’s tomorrow. I don’t plan to lazy my Saturday away, so I need to get some sleep. You’ll be fine by yourself?” 

The Abysswalker hardly realized how his own face fell. When he did, he quickly looked the other way, hoping she wouldn’t see. Though he knew she meant no disrespect or disregard of his feelings, her casual remark stung harder than he wanted to admit. 

He had no pretensions about the situation between them. They were just friends and colleagues who cared for each other and trusted the other completely. Still, he couldn’t help but feel their current romp also felt somewhat…empty. He didn’t get to do much and while Ciaran clearly hadn’t had a bad time, he couldn’t help but think he could have been a more active participant. 

He looked over her as she lay there, slowly regaining her will to get up. He still thought she was the most beautiful woman he’d ever met. The remnants of that stupid crush he had as a teen boy were still there. He loved her, at least a little, and even if her feelings towards him might not extend that far, he wanted to make the most of the only time they would likely ever be intimate. 

So, deciding to gather his courage, he decided to take the initiative. “Ciaran…can I kiss you?”

She stared at him, before chuckling and flashing him a crooked grin. “I’d assume you actually went through that with Dusk already.”

He could feel his face flush red, but nonetheless persisted. “Yeah, but you’re not Dusk. And well, I do like the idea of kissing someone I slept with...”

He felt like an idiot saying all these things, but it was the truth. He did want it to be memorable and at least have a little affection involved. That was probably a lot to ask for during a one-nightstand and he was sure Ciaran thought he was an idiot for even doing so. As such, he was genuinely stunned when she started laughing and pulled his face close to hers.

“Talk about being a closet romantic. Alright, I’ll indulge you. But only because it’s you.”

Surprised to actually get his way, he could only muster a timid smile before she pressed her lips to his. He happily responded, pulling her still naked body against him. He ran his hands across it, lovingly caressing every curve he had enjoyed a short while ago.

Ciaran didn’t seem shy about it all. After a while, she carefully pushed her tongue in his mouth, entwining it with his, and he’d be lying if he claimed he didn’t enjoy her enthusiasm. Soon, the kiss was turning a lot more passionate than anticipated and he could feel the familiar twinge of desire return. 

He frowned, caught off guard by that sudden development. He thought he was sated after their previous encounter, but for some reason, he still longed for more, preferably the kind of affection they were sharing now. While he was still in no shape to actually have sex again, he realized he wanted her to stay a little longer and experiment a little. If she was on board with that arrangement, of course.

His hands found their way back to her breasts. He let his fingers trail along the sides, cautiously awaiting her reaction. She didn’t seem to mind, however, eagerly leaning into his touches. She sighed softly in the kiss, not at all tensing up or pulling away, and he figured that was definitely consent.

Soon, Artorias gently pushed her on her back. Ciaran didn’t protest and simply moaned softly when he continued to play with her chest. He circled his fingers around the nipples, before brushing over them. She gasped and he repeated the motion, with him noticing how her toes started to curl. 

Even though he wasn’t getting anything out of this physically, he found he immensely liked the look of her underneath him, whimpering under his ministrations. They had quite the effect on her. A deep blush had appeared on her face and her nipples had become hard and sensitive under his touch. The sight of it was downright alluring and suddenly, he couldn’t help but wonder how they would feel in his mouth. 

Deciding he might as well find out, he leaned down and wrapped his lips around one. His lover’s gasp quickly turned into a moan and she dug her fingers into his hair to keep him close. He happily obeyed her silent command as he sucked on the small nub, running his tongue over it once in a while, much to her obvious delight. 

“Hmm, so good…” 

He chuckled, the sound vibrating against her flesh. He doubled his attention, before switching to the other breast and using his hand to massage the now abandoned one. Occasionally, he pressed his teeth against the nipple before swirling his tongue around it in a languid matter, trying to match the movement with his fingers on the other breast. 

Within moments, the sounds intensified and he vaguely noticed these were different from the ones from their earlier coupling. They sounded deeper and a lot less controlled, to the point he started wondering if she perhaps held back before. Well, if she did, he was definitely going to make sure she wasn’t getting the chance now. Especially since he was eager to try returning an earlier favor.

Once he felt her grip on his head decrease, he kissed her breasts one last time before trailing lower. He nuzzled her abs, pressing his lips against them while caressing her sides. She giggled at the ticklish sensation, but she certainly didn’t mind and that little fact emboldened him.

Having made up his mind, he pushed her legs apart. He grinned when she saw she was already very wet and her clit was peeking shyly out of its hood. He carefully ran his finger over it a few times, smiling when he heard her breath hitch. Determined to hear her mewl again, he then took hold of legs before bringing his mouth to her aching womanhood.

He barely even registered Ciaran’s surprised gasp, still too aroused to get her sentence straight. “H-hey Arty! You d… I didn’t bring any dental d…”

Whatever else she wanted to say was quickly forgotten when he pressed his tongue against her swollen bud. Instantly, he was rewarded with the lewdest groan he’d ever heard, only to hear a second one when he repeated the motion. He smirked, realizing he was going to enjoy this a lot more than he thought.

Remembering how she had pleasured herself before, he tried to mimic the movements with his mouth. He alternated between licking and sucking her clit, gradually increasing the pace while keeping a close eye on her responses. Soon, she was letting out a continuous string of moans and mewls, her fingers digging into the blankets and her muscles straining. 

Realizing she wasn’t going to last much longer, he decided to give it his all, pleasing her with his tongue and lips to bring her over the edge. However, just as he thought she was coming close to completion, she suddenly eased away his head from her womanhood. He looked up in surprise, finding her with her face flushed and panting. 

“T-that’d be enough, Artorias…”

Noticing the sudden cold finality in her voice, he frowned. “But you didn’t yet…”

She shook her head. “I enjoyed it. Really. But unless you want this to get very messy, I think you should stop.”

Taking in that statement, he cocked his head in bewilderment. Then it occurred to him what she might mean and he found himself interested. He didn’t really think women did that outside of porn and the fact he was able to do that to her did wonders for his ego. Too bad Ciaran seemed rather embarrassed about it.

“I don’t mind.”

She made a face. “I do. I’d rather not leave that kind of souvenir on your bed.”

She seemed rather adamant about it and for a moment, the Abysswalker thought to drop the matter. Still, some part of him wasn’t willing to miss out and feeling a lot more confident in his own abilities as a lover, he decided he wanted to finish what he started. For that, he’d need to convince her with actions and he knew how to push her buttons unlike any other. 

“Why? Is the mighty Lord’s Blade ashamed that I got the better of her?”

That sentence was all he needed. Within minutes, she had risen and aimed a punch square at his nose. Already anticipating this, he quickly evaded by falling back into the bed, meanwhile dragging her down with him and causing her to fall on top of him. It didn’t hurt him at all due to her much lighter weight, but Ciaran was less than pleased. 

After scrambling back to her hands and feet, she crawled up to his head to try and land another slap on him. Seeing his chance, he simply grabbed hold of her hips and pulled them up to his face. Only then and there did she catch on to his intent and her face turned bright red while she gave him a deadly glare.

“Don’t you dare…”

Recognizing a challenge when he heard one, Artorias simply flashed her a wicked grin before running his tongue over her clit again. Instantly, she let out an embarrassed squeal, before muttering a curse under her breath. Still, she held a tight grip on his head, not allowing him to move away, and he happily indulged her silent plea by focusing all his attention on her womanhood, determined to see her get off as well. 

Very quickly, he returned to his old pattern of lavishing attention on the most sensitive part of her body. By now, even the slightest flick of his tongue elicited soft moans from her and occasionally, she pushed her hips in his face begging for more. He would playfully pinch her rear in retaliation, enjoying the red that would form on her cheeks with every sensation that ran through her. 

Suddenly, he could feel her lower muscles contract. Ciaran gasped, pulling his hair. Her voice came out in pants, indicating she was close.

“Nngh, Arty... Dammit… I’m gonna… You gotta… Oh fuck…”

She didn’t say any more. Knowing she wasn’t going to last long, one of his hands slipped off her hips and snaked up between her thighs. Brushing them over her lower lips a few times, he then started to ease one of his fingers inside, soon followed by a second. He carefully pushed them in and out of her while licking her bud, feeling her clench around him.

As he explored her this way, his fingers suddenly found a notably rough patch inside of her. Having an inkling of what it was, he decided to go ahead and focused on it, rubbing against it insistently. Apparently, he was right.

A loud wail tore from Ciaran’s mouth as she came violently. Her knees buckled and she barely managed to hold her hands in front of her to keep herself from falling forwards. A warm, clear liquid ran across his hand and Artorias could only stare at the fruits of his labor with utter enthrallment. It was definitely not bad for his first time giving oral sex to a girl. 

Still, he noticed how tired it had made his lover and he decided to take care of that first. He gently eased her back onto the bed, laying her on her back with her head on a pillow. He then curled up next to her, gently caressing her stomach while she lay there recovering. She let out a deep sigh, a wry look on her face as some more of her juices leaked out of her.

“Oh damn… It’s even worse than I thought…”

All the Abysswalker could do was simply chuckle. “I don’t care. That was really hot.”

She huffed at the grin on his face. “As long as you don’t go screaming that one from the rooftops.”

He shook his head, placing a kiss on her stomach. “No, this is just between us. Some things are too good to share.”

He meant it. As happy as he was to be with Ciaran, if only for a night, he wasn’t planning on sharing that information with anyone. He wasn’t a kiss and tell type of person to begin with and he respected her more than he could put into words. What had transpired here would be their little secret, hopefully to cherish for the both of them. 

She showed him a small smile, lying back and looking relaxed. He was content just being next to her. He figured their little session was just about over by now, but she didn’t show any sign of wanting to leave yet. He didn’t mind and frankly, if she wasn’t going to bring it up then neither was he. 

As he shifted to lie a bit more comfortably, however, he felt an uncomfortable stiffness in his lower body. He looked down and let out an irritated groan, shocked to see that he had an erection again. The Lord’s Blade noticed it too and grinned. 

“You’re up and running again?”

Artorias scratched the back of his head awkwardly. “Y-yeah. I guess you have that effect on me.”

She laughed in response, seemingly not bothered at all. “Sorry, Artorias. I’d love to, but I don’t think I am ready to take the lead on another romp. And I think missionary is out of the question, seeing how much bigger you are than me.”

He gave her a disappointed look. She had a point, of course. Seeing how much bigger and heavier he was than her, most girl-on-bottom sex positions were quite the challenge. The last thing he wanted was to crush her under his weight. Still, he hadn’t backed down from a challenge before and he certainly didn’t plan to now.

“Don’t worry. I’ve got an idea.”

Her look was one of skepticism, but rather than backing out, she smiled. “Alright then, surprise me.”

Clearly having gained her permission, Artorias got off the bed and skipped over to the nearly closet. He opened it and pulled out some large, human-sized pillows. He had picked them up on a flea market years ago, thinking they might be useful for his larger than normal bed. Still, he hadn’t ever figured he could use them for something this exciting.

He brought them over and put them on the bed. He then carefully picked up Ciaran and placed her on them. He pulled her hips against his, glad to see they were indeed aligned now. Her face lit up in understanding.

“Well, you’re a regular boy scout.”

All he did in response was lean over her, kissing her passionately. Within seconds, their tongues were locked in a battle for dominance. Ciaran gave as good as she got and he again felt something else than just lust sharing kisses with her. He quietly took hold of her braid as she did, undoing it to enjoy the wonderful image of her with her hair down. It didn’t even occur to her to stop him, far more interested in sharing some affection than in arguing details now. Still, there was only so long both of them could wait.

Eventually, he disentangled himself from her. He quickly fetched another condom and put it on, before getting back. His hands played with her breasts once more, while he gently rubbed his member against her still wet slit. This elicited another needy whimper from her and that sound made him lose whatever patience he was trying to muster. 

He lifted her hips slightly and slipped into her, causing them both to gasp. The overwhelming feeling had the Abysswalker hold still for a moment. It felt as good as the first time did, perhaps even better. Making sure to remain in a sitting position to keep his weight off her, he caressed his lover’s breasts as he allowed her to get used to him once more.

This time, Ciaran didn’t need long. She wrapped her legs around his hips for as much as his large frame allowed, grinding her hips against his in an effort to make him move. Getting the message, Artorias slowly began to move his hips and thrust into his lover. A sigh escaped her mouth and for a while, he contented himself with the sight of her enjoying his attentions. 

In all honesty, he was rather scared of going too fast or too hard. The Lord’s Blade was in no way a fragile woman, but he knew his own strength. The last thing he wanted was to leave her sore or injured in the morning.

“Harder…”

It only took him a few brief moments to realize it was Ciaran telling him that. He looked at her questioningly, only for her to repeat it. Her voice caused a shudder to go through his body. To hear her speak to him so wantonly made it impossible to ever deny her. She no longer thought of him as some shy boy she had to initiate. She wanted him to have her in a raw and primal way. She wanted _him_.

Whatever self-control he had left disappeared within the blink of an eye. His hands grabbed her hips and he pulled her closer to him. He immediately quickened his thrusts, forcing himself in all the way to the base. He moved against her roughly, reaching for her weak spot at the same time to hear her mewl once more. 

Ciaran's didn’t disappoint. She whined and squirmed against his hands. Her nails dug into the arm that was on her breast, leaving red marks on his skin that he currently couldn’t care less about. He was right there with her, enjoying their lovemaking. His head was numb and overcharging at the same time. The overflow of sensation had him lose his mind. 

He continuously picked up his pace, his lover moaning and crying out loudly, egging him on. Artorias lifted her hips, slightly changing the angle of his thrusts. Having already come before, he realized he lasted a lot longer this time. He enjoyed every second of it, determined to give his lover pleasure and make it last as long as possible. After a long while, he slowed down a little, causing Ciaran to groan and look at him in annoyance. 

“Don’t you dare stop, Artorias!”

He chuckled. “Who said I’m going to stop?”

He kissed her again and reached down between them. He began teasing her again, with both his hand and his thrusts. She let out a deep gasp in response and arched her back. Her inner muscles clasped around him and she bucked against him in whatever little way she could. She was swiftly getting closer to release and as much as she was trying to hold back, Artorias knew it was only a matter of time. 

The rough thrusting and a few flicks of her sensitive nub did it for her. Ciaran cried out his name as her body was wracked by another orgasm. Her entire body tensed. Her nails clawed at the pillow, her legs pulled him closer. The vice around his manhood intensified in tightness as it released fluids once more, to the point he could no longer contain himself. 

He only needed a few more thrusts before he himself went over the edge as well. He growled loudly, pulled her closer to him and released himself inside of her. He made sure to lean on his hands, supporting his own weight as he let the sensations watch over him. Once again, it felt amazing and Ciaran’s warm, willing body against him only made it better.

When fatigue finally followed bliss, he pulled out of her and collapsed beside her. He scooped his lover up into his arms and held her against his chest, feeling the need for some closeness while enjoying the afterglow. The Lord’s Blade didn’t seem to mind either, pressing her face against his shoulder and enjoyed his warmth.

After a while though, way too soon to his taste, she sat up again and spoke matter-of-factly. “Whoa, it took a lot longer than I was planning on. I should really go home.”

Before he could even properly process or protest, she undid herself from his embrace and tried to get up. Still, her body didn’t seem to agree with her plans. Her feet were too wobbly to even move and she soon fell back against the sheets again, wiping some strands of blonde hair out of her face. 

“Oh crap, I’m gonna need a minute… You took a lot more out of me than I expected…”

An awkward chuckle came past his lips. “In a good way, I hope?”

She grinned. “In the best way. You really surprised me. Wouldn’t mind a repeat performance sometime, truth be told.”

Instantly, he could feel his face turn scarlet. Still, he couldn’t help but take some pride in that statement. It was nice to know his first time having sex was really good for his lover as well. Still, he wasn’t really sure how to feel about that last part of the sentence. 

While he loved the idea of being intimate with Ciaran again, something told him he didn’t want it to be like this. He once again realized he wanted a bit more out of this, or at least try to, and maybe he could get just that. The events of the last hour or so had definitely done wonders for his crippling shyness. He had already made her drop her guard tonight and had sex with her at her most vulnerable and intimate state. He saw no reason why he couldn’t try to push his luck a little further.

“Ciaran?”

“Yeah?”

“Why don’t you stay here tonight? You can take a shower, we’ll change the sheets and you can sleep here. And tomorrow… Well… Would you be okay going on a date with me?”

An awkward silence settled over them and Ciaran stared at him as if he had asked her to banish the Abyss before speaking. “Wait… You’re asking your former, _older_ mentor, whom you just had a one-night stand with, out on a date? I knew you were awkward around girls, but this is a new milestone.”

Mere hours ago, that biting remark would have been enough to send him with his tail between his legs. Yet now, he wasn’t going to be as easily dissuaded. His fellow Knights had often said he had an unbendable will of steel on the battlefield. He might as well employ that attitude towards a skeptical woman whom he desired.

“Like you said, _former_ mentor. We’re just colleagues now and you’re only three years older than me. Besides, we already had sex. I don’t think going on a date together is more daunting than that.” 

By now, she was staring at him as if he had just shoved his greatsword through her stomach. For a second, Artorias was convinced his luck had finally run out and she was going to turn him down, grab her things and scurry out of his dorm. Then, however, she grinned. 

“Nice save there, Arty. Alright, fine. I’ll humor you. A date it is, Abysswalker.” 

If he hadn’t been so tired, he would have jumped up and fist-pumped. Still, he decided not to question his good fortune. Right now, he just wanted to relax in the company of his lover, then clean up, change the sheets, maybe make a quick snack for them both and then get some well-deserved sleep. 

“Arty? I’m back from the science fair. We got first price! It was awesome. Artorias? You’re in your room playing video games? Are you there?”

The sound of his roommate’s voice, the Good Hunter, and his footsteps coming towards the door instantly jerked the Abysswalker into action. Thinking fast, he grabbed hold of Ciaran and quickly slipped them both under the blanket. Just that moment, the door opened and he quietly took heart in the fact that he had at least saved their dignity.

“Arty, are you sleeping? You sick? You’re usually still up around this h… Sweet mother of pearl!”

This exclamation was then followed by a loud thunk and a curse, as the Hunter spontaneously dropped the heavy trophy on his foot. Another series of curses soon followed while Artorias and Ciaran couldn’t do anything but watch quietly while covering themselves with the blanket.

Artorias wasn’t stupid. He knew fully well that his roommate knew exactly what had gone down in this room. If not by the image, the smell surely gave it away. And as far as he knew, there was no established social etiquette to finding your friend in bed with someone. In the end, the taller male decided to break the silence. 

“Hey, you alright?”

His roommate nodded. “Y-yeah, I’m fine. Just stubbed my toe. And you're fine too, obviously. At the very least, you’re not sick. Also, hi Ciaran.”

Ciaran gave him an embarrassed look. “Hi too.”

Soon, a second awkward silence followed that was eventually interrupted by the Hunter. “Alright, I’m going to bed and you two can continue your business. Ciaran, if you stay over, the fridge is stocked and the bathroom is on the left. Also, you two will be washing your own sheets. Good night.”

With those words, he picked up his trophy, closed the door again and left. Artorias then glanced awkwardly at Ciaran, gauging her reaction. She then simply grinned at him, chuckling.

“He took it surprisingly well.”

He could only nod at that, still in thought. While he was definitely glad the Hunter hadn’t freaked out and made a scene, he knew his roommate was probably at least a little traumatized to walk in on him and Ciaran in a compromising post-coital position. That would definitely make for a very awkward breakfast in the morning…

Still, that thought soon disappeared again when his lover ran her hands over his chest, smiling. “So, I could use that shower. Care to join me?”

Never had the Abysswalker jerked into motion swifter. Grinning from ear to ear, he got up and helped her off the bed as well, before picking her up to bring her to the bathroom. She didn’t mind, pressing a kiss on his chest while allowing him to carry her.

Even though he hadn’t planned on any of this in the morning, or even an hour ago, he was glad with the way things turned out. Ciaran was going to stay the night and, with a bit of luck, this was not the only night they were going to be together. At the very least, after having arguably the best birthday of his life, he was certain he was in for one hell of a weekend as well.


End file.
